


Broken Windows

by glorious_spoon



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: Peggy has a slight mishap while breaking into a building on an investigation.





	Broken Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a handful of Tumblr prompt-ficlets here tonight so I don't lose them. Originally posted [here](http://glorious-spoon.tumblr.com/post/169871469876/for-the-prompt-list-groot-and-greatest-fear-or).

Peggy hissed an unladylike curse under her breath and jerked her hand back. There were smears of red on the broken window, more blood welling on the pads of her fingers.

“Oh, damn it,” she muttered, and stuck her injured fingers in her mouth, tasting salt and copper.

“Everything okay?” Daniel asked quietly, a few feet above her. The building was _supposed_ to be empty, but neither of them had survived the war— or their subsequent career choices— by banking too heavily on ‘supposed to be’. That was why they were rappelling down from the roof instead of coming in through the front door, even though Daniel’s bad leg made controlling his descent a tricky proposition.

“Fine,” she whispered back, holding her fingers up to peer at them in the thin moonlight. Her gloves had been shredded, and the thin cloth was already soaked through. Damn it. That would need to be wrapped. “The window is broken. I think we’ve found our entry point, but do be careful.”

Daniel hummed an assent. He was twisted to brace his shoulder against the wall, holding himself in place with his good leg. From below, his face was painted in swaths of shadow, his expression obscured. “Can you get in without slicing an artery?”

“Excellent question,” Peggy murmured. The glass had shattered outward, as though something (or someone) heavy had been thrown through the window, and glittering fragments of it were still scattered across the sill. Large, sharp shards jutted up from the frame, but if she kept to the corner—

She gripped the frame with her injured hand, wincing, and lifted her foot onto the sill. Balancing her weight on the balls of her booted feet, she slid through the narrow gap that was clear of broken glass, still clinging like a tree frog to the side of the window frame. It wasn’t until her feet landed on the carpeted floor inside that she allowed herself to let out a long, slow breath. She scanned the dark study, hand resting on the grip of her sidearm, and then, when no armed guards burst in, ducked her head out the window again.

“It’s clear. Come on.”

Daniel was eyeing the window dubiously. “I’m not sure I can make that.”

“I’ll help you.” She held out a hand. “Come on, darling.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Daniel sighed, sounding amused, and began descending again.


End file.
